


当Spock和Uhura试着从Scotty和Kirk手中保护对方，事情就这样发生了，或者为什么Scotty不给东西取名字

by Vilya7



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character(s) of Color, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya7/pseuds/Vilya7
Summary: Kirk和Scotty完全被Uhura和Spock的奇怪表现吓到了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Things That Happened When Spock and Uhura Were Trying to Protect Uhura and Spock from Scotty and Kirk, or Why Scotty Doesn't Name Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/107217) by [katiemariie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiemariie/pseuds/katiemariie). 



事情开始时和平常一样简单。他尝试移开暖气通风口的盖子，但所有的螺丝都被拆除了。当他离开了两分钟，去找一把该死的相位枪来搞定这档子破事时，Spock路过，扯开了通风口的盖子，轻易得就像它只是被粘在泡泡糖上。“谢了。这真是有点难忘。”  
“瓦肯人的力量是人类的三倍。”  
“厉害了。”  
他转身爬在通风管里时，他听到Spock用一种危险又低沉的声音说，“这是个事实，你应该记住它，以备将来参考。”  
\--  
事情开始时很简单，然后就像以往那样变得相当复杂。他坐在食堂里吃着复制的薯条，她就一直看着她。他不是那种人，会反感一个来自像她那样火辣的姑娘的友好悠长、逗留不去的注视，但不是这种注视。这种注视是在感恩节时，他和他的表兄弟在马上就要大快朵颐之前，会留给面前最近的一块白肉的注视。他手腕上还有一道疤，是他十岁时被叉子刺伤的。那是种致命又原始的目光，让他想藏到桌子下去。  
只是，你知道的，他不害怕。不是怕她。不是任何事。那天晚上，他做了一个被一根巨大的马尾勒死的梦只是一个巧合。  
\--  
“Scott先生，你对瓦肯历史有多了解？”  
“我不能说我了解。抱歉。”  
“给你。”  
“谢谢。”"  
“尽管瓦肯是一个和平的种族，他们也曾暴力、不文明，会随意杀人。像伤害亲属这样的轻微冒犯，都会导致大规模的屠杀。”  
“不会吧？”  
“一些进化生物学家认为，保护亲属的野蛮本能至今仍然存于瓦肯人中。他们甚至假设，以极端暴力为家庭成员复仇的责任，还潜伏在现代瓦肯人身上。当然，这些理论并没有被证实......到目前为止。”  
他维持了足够的尊严，直到他确定Spock已经离开，才发出一声呜咽。  
\--  
他第一个承认每个月交换看书是个愚蠢的主意......只要别在Spock面前，这是他提出来的。他一直都不理解为什么人们如此热衷于复古活动。如果每个人都只是把他们的书扫描到电脑上，他们就不用每个月都交换了。但这是Spock的主意，他不想因为不支持而被弄死。不是被Spock弄死。他只是想到了那些瞪视。  
所有感兴趣的人都集中二级娱乐大厅，激动地聊着书的气味，诸如此类。当时钟指着时间点时，Spock宣布，“可以开始交换书本了。”  
上帝啊，他是在和谁睡觉来着？  
他在房间里转悠着，试图给他的《麦田里的守望者》找个合适的养父母。  
“舰长。”  
“中尉。”  
“那是J.D. 塞林格？”  
“对。”  
“我对他很感兴趣。”  
“你想不想......？”  
“当然。”  
她和他的宝贝走了，那该死的马尾来回摆动着。他看着他手中的书。  
Saartje Muhoro的《班图的女战士》。.  
他打开书。  
“噢，上帝啊......”  
里面有图。彩色的。几乎都是红色的。  
Spock那天晚上问他，为什么Uhura的书在他的衣箱底部，Jim几乎条件反射说，“那它就不能接近我了！”  
\--  
Spock来到轮机室，进行被Scotty和Keenser戏称为“Spock教授那荒谬至极的瓦肯历史惊恐课程”。那不是个好名字，但他们俩都不擅长取名字。他们上周做的新电路板被称为“当Scotty和Keenser醉饮苏格兰威士忌时制作的可以同时做很多事的电路板”。  
Spock走进来了，而Keenser跑进了J氏管，当Scotty大叫“回来，你个胆小鬼”时，那个小混蛋可能已经爬到第五层甲板了。  
“你好，Scott先生。”  
“你好，Spock先生。你——你今天过得怎么样？”  
“很好。”  
“那——那就好。”  
“你听说过tal-shaya吗？”  
“没有。完全没有。”  
“tal-shaya是一种古老的瓦肯行刑方式。瓦肯人可以迅速无停顿地完成它。行刑者必须直接站在死者的旁边，往他的脖子上施加压力，直到脖子被折断。”  
“你每天都在学新东西。”  
“你也是。”  
\--  
“这是浪费时间！”Bones对敏感性训练师说。“我们有一艘舰船要运行，而你把我们所有人叫到这儿来讨论我们的感觉，就像我们是参宿七上的一群女祭司。”  
“我理解你们为什么会那样想的。我只是来帮助你们处理压力的。现在，我们要创造一些典型的情景，然后看看你们会怎么应对他们。McCoy医生，不如你不告诉我，当你们的一名舰员严重受伤时，你会怎么做。”  
“该死的，我不知道。我是个医生，不是个医......生。”  
“答得好，Bones.”  
“闭嘴，Jim。”  
“啊，好的。Uhura中尉？”  
“如果我们的一位舰员受伤了，就算只是感情上受伤了，我要做的第一件事就是，找出那个伤害了他们的人，然后杀了他。”  
“是的。很好。等我们结束后，你会来见我吧？”  
\--  
“Scotty——”  
“舰长——”  
“你必须制止这个！”  
“她要——”  
“他要——”  
“——杀了我！”  
“等等，什么？”Jim问道。  
“你的瓦肯小男友一直在悄悄接近我，给我脑子里灌满那些——关于瓦肯人的 **事情** ，还有他们可以怎么杀了你，用那个atcha。这完全失控了。我四天没看到Keenser了，他很害怕。我一直听到他在舰船内部里发抖。”  
“停，停。是你的疯子小女友在威胁我！她一直瞪我，好像我是个涂满了蓝莓酱的火鸡！”  
“什么？”  
“一个美国的东西。”  
“哦。”  
“我两天没睡觉了。我怕她用我的皮做一件Kirk套装。”  
“什么？”  
“《沉默的羔羊》？你没看过？”  
“没，没有。但我听说很不错。”  
“非常不错。很经典的。你应该看看。”  
“我知道，我知道。我有打算看。但现在谁有这个时间？”  
“我完全明白......等等，等等。我们变得心烦意乱正是他们想要的效果！”  
“沉默的羔羊？”  
“不！Spock和Uhura！”  
“既然试图用一堆不起眼的小事让我们手忙脚乱，那这就说得通多啦。这些事背后的动机是什么？”  
“你必须和她谈谈！”  
“除非你和他谈谈。”  
“好吧。”  
\--  
“你没有和她说，是不是？”  
“没，她很吓人！”  
“嘿，废话。”  
“你也没有和他说！”  
“我试过。我一提起你的名字，他的眼神就变得飘忽，就像他在冥想。那简直毛骨悚然。”  
“那就是我一直跟你说的！”  
“我们要怎么做？”  
“我们去某个他们永远都不能找到我们的地方！”  
“我们可以回织女星四！”  
“好极了！我会准备好我的大衣。”  
“等等......我们不能走。我们爱他们。”  
“去他的。我忘了。”  
“一定有个原因让他们变成这么......”  
“有攻击性？疯狂？凶残？”  
“没错。”  
“好吧，Spock一直在讲瓦肯如何比人类强壮，还有一堆瓦肯人的扯淡事。也许他认为我对瓦肯一无所知。也许他认为我是个种族主义者。”  
“不会。那不可能。他都没对McCoy做过这些事。”  
“那倒是。对了，你能告诉McCoy不要叫我‘玩风笛的，苏格兰酒鬼，吃哈吉斯的’吗？这有点种族歧视。”  
“没问题。我会和他说的。”  
“我通常不担心这个问题，但他在Keenser面前说，对那个外星小混蛋算什么榜样？”  
“我会注意的。”  
“谢了。那么Nyota说了——”  
“除了我，她跟每个人都讲了她的名字？”  
“你得自己去争取，舰长。那么她跟你说了什么？”  
“她实际上什么都没跟我说。开始她只是瞪着我，然后她给了我一本关于班图女战士的书——”  
“那本书吓死人了！你看到二十八页的那幅图了吗？”  
“就是那儿！全都是血和炸药！”  
“他们用那种炸药干什么？”  
“我不知道！还有，你知道她跟敏感性训练师说的话！”  
“是啊。那真是相当ooc了！”  
“所以这是什么意思？为什么他们只对我们这样？是什么让我们这么突出？什么情况......噢。”  
“我们真是白痴。我是说，我们是天才，但我们也是白痴。”  
“我们真不该花了这么长时间才搞清楚。”  
“如果你想想，这种古怪又疯狂的方式还挺可爱的。他们只是想给他们的朋友最好的东西。”  
“你认为他们对我们不忠？”  
“不是。但如果是我会杀了他。用剑。”  
“噢没错。我会用她自己的头发勒死她。”  
“哈。真是独出心裁。”  
“彼此彼此。”  
“那我们要怎么做？”  
“这个......”  
\--  
“你先。”  
“为什么得我先？”  
“因为我是舰长，我说你先！”  
“我不能去！不能在他就坐在她旁边的时候！”  
“这就是重点！如果他没有看到，他怎么会知道你是认真的？”  
“我害怕！如果我去坐下了，他用Titian对我怎么办？”  
“什么？”  
“你知道的，瓦肯式扭断脖子什么的。”  
“Tal-shaya？”  
“对啊，如果他做了你刚说的那个词怎么办？”  
“他不会在餐厅正中间对你仪式用刑的。”  
“你真的知道他不会？我是说，你确定？”  
“好吧。我们一起去。”  
“Spock先生。”  
“Scott先生。”  
“Uhura女士。”  
“舰长。”  
“Spock先生。”"  
“Scott先生。”  
“Uhura女士。”  
“舰长。”  
“洛基！什么？不要告诉我你从没看过洛基恐怖秀？超级好看！你得打扮起来，然后你大喊大叫，就像在你用了润滑剂上床后屁股冒烟了！特别荒诞！我们也应该拍一部。Spock先生可以演Brad。我可以——”  
“那个Scotty，你不妨说说你刚注册的函授课程 。”  
“噢，没错。大概有十六个地球周的课。那位教授看起来很棒。很有帮助。他把所有课程都写在大纲上了。”  
“你又准备学什么？”  
“初级斯瓦希里语。”  
“Scott先生，我没有意识到你对语言学还有兴趣。”  
“我得承认我并不怎么热衷于了解银河系里的每门语言，Spock先生，但如果你要学另一种语言那也该是斯瓦希里语，因为当你开始认真了解它，你就会发现斯瓦希里语正是那种地球的语言。坦白说，我不明白既然有斯瓦西里语在，但为什么英语是联邦官方语。非洲是世界的心脏，那让斯瓦西里语成了爱的语言。我认为英语被选为官方语只是地球上种族主义的又一迹象。没错。种族主义很糟糕。当一个种族主义者更是糟透了。如果我自己的母亲是个种族主义者，我会站出来跟她说，‘嘿，别当个种族主主义者！那不是——’”  
“ **咳** 。该我了。 **咳咳** 。”  
“噢。我去拿些食物。有人想要点什么吗？Jim？一个美味的美国芝士汉堡怎么样？”  
“不了。”  
“但是，舰长，你爱芝士汉堡啊。你跟我说过很多次，它们是你最爱的食物，如果放弃它们，你很快就会可怕残忍又痛苦地死去。”  
“这个，Scotty，我已经决定放弃吃肉了。”  
“Jim，但你说过，做个素食主义者不像是真正地活着。”  
“我知道，但有时候你得为了别人的利益放弃自己的快乐。我现在不能吃芝士汉堡，甚是连复制的都不能，我不能想像一个悲伤的牛犊哭喊着要她的母亲，而她不在了就是因为我吃了她。”  
“说得真好，舰长。”  
“再说了，素食主义是一个更符合逻辑的饮食选择。更加健康。”  
“好吧，我要去拿一些鸡肉。”  
“我会和你一起去，虽然我不会原谅你的肉食计划。”  
“你认为这有用吗？”  
“有吧。他们正在吃我们拿的食物。”  
“当我说斯瓦希里语是爱的语言时，你看Spock了吗？他几乎露出了表情！”  
“那我们说小牛犊的时候呢？Uhura看着我，被彻底打败了！”  
“所以你真的要放弃肉食？”  
“我不得不放弃。你要学斯瓦希里语？”  
“是啊。反正也不会比多利安语更糟糕。”  
\--  
“Keener！现在是安全的，出来——”  
“Scott先生。”  
“啊啊啊！Spock先生。你不该在这种情况下偷偷摸摸地出现。尤其是当他们正在用‘某个能把我们的声音传递给其他人的东西’的时候。”  
“你的意思是，通讯器？”  
“对。”  
“我想给你我最诚挚的——”  
“你不用非得对我道歉。”  
“我知道。正如我所说，我想给你我最诚挚的警告，如果你对Uhura中尉造成了任何感情上或身体上的伤害，那将会导致你的严重损伤，甚至可能是死亡。仅此而已。”  
“嘿！我不会伤害她！我从没想过伤害她。我努力学斯瓦希里语就是想要告诉你这个！你知道斯瓦希里语里有噪音吗？没有哪个正常的人会发出这种声音。你知道吗？我现在都要疯了。我知道你在保护她。你们两个维护彼此是很好，但你不能走进来用Titian对我进行死亡威胁！这不利于舰员的士气，而且坦白点说，这是不符合逻辑的。”  
“我明白。我表现得很不恰当。”  
“我就说嘛！”  
\--  
“你的书。真是......有趣。”  
“如果你伤害他，我会阉了你。”  
“上帝啊！你能停下来吗？我明白你不喜欢我，你可能觉得Spock值得更好的，但你不能一直干涉他！我知道你就是注意着他，那很好，但他不是大男孩了。噢，是的，他一半是人类，一半是需要重点关照的雪花，但我不会弄坏他。如果我真的惹怒了他，他不会去找你的，他会收拾我......这段关系为什么会搞成这样是很奇怪的。你是他最好的朋友，我是他男朋友。你有权利讨厌我，但你不能恐吓，那会影响到这艘舰船。明白吗？”  
\--  
“我今天和Scott先生有个非常古怪的对话。”  
“噢，是吗？”  
“他说我用Titian对他进行死亡威胁。那是什么意思？我有一些理论。可能是指在没有经过别人的同意下染红他们的头发，或者可能是向他们扔一个红头发的人。或者可能是以一种类似于Titian风格的方式去给他们涂色，或者用黑死病感染某人，那就是Titian的——”  
“他是说tal-shaya。”  
“那就说得通多了。”  
“但你不会的。”  
“当然不会。那对一个星际舰队的军官来说是不得体的。”  
\--  
“Keenser！”  
“Keenser！”  
“现在安全了！那个绿色的坏人不会来试图伤害你！”  
“我不认为这有用。你确定他还在舰上？”  
“自从事情开始以来，我们没有在任何地方停过。他唯一可以去的地方就是待在黑暗里。如果他受伤了，我发誓我会......想出一些对Spock来说很残忍的主意！”  
“我相信他好着呢。他可能在某个地方睡着了。他冬眠，对吧？”  
“只有当他怀孕的时候。”  
“......嗯？”  
“我也是这反应。他是个可恶东西，各种意义上的。”  
“但他是你最好的朋友。”  
“不幸的，是啊。被困在一个冰冻星球，只有一个愚蠢的矮个外星人，一只破烂的Tribble，几个野兽，还有一某个来自未来的瓦肯人，那限制了人的社交。”  
“好吧，我觉得它很可爱。”  
“可爱？你不觉得什么东西可爱。就算是那个俄罗斯小孩，他见鬼的可爱！”  
“我该嫉妒吗？”  
“不。他不在兴趣范围内。再说了，这永远都不会发生。我听不懂他在说什么该死的事......我该嫉妒吗？”  
“对Chekov？”  
“你知道我在说什么。Jim告诉我，你为了Spock一直在给他魔鬼瞪视。”  
“不是那样的......我只是不想Spock受到伤害。如果Kirk和你最好的朋友约会，你会有什么反应？”  
“这个，现在我在想象舰长和Keense滚干草垛的画面，谢谢你啊......现在他们有了个宝宝，他们抱着他和他的浴巾......你好像把我脑子全搞乱了。”  
“我是认真的。我担心Spock。我感觉仿佛是我把他带到人类的感情关系中，如果他受到了伤害，我会是那个该被责备的人。”  
“你不能余生都围着他转。你最终得放这个尖耳朵的幼鸟飞出笼子。”  
“我知道。实话说，我对我用的这种方式感到有点羞愧。Kirk今天和我面对面谈了，当Jim Kirk在所有人面前告诫你注意专业表现时......”  
“就像是McCoy给你讲种族主义敏感性。”  
“这就是我绝不会和Spock复合的原因......即使他突然对阴道有了兴趣。你让我发笑......而Spock，怎么说呢，他不会。实际上，笑声会吓到他。”  
“是啊，你记得Sulu在舰桥上纵声大笑，然后Spock拿相位枪指着他的那次吗？”  
“他说那听着像是一种‘遇险的水鸟’在攻击舵手！”  
“在什么样的世界里，一群野鸭子会试图占领进取号？有什么目的？在银河系里寻找每周的旧面包？”  
“停停停......我不能呼吸了......”  
“ **Ninakupenda**......上帝啊，我希望我说得没那么糟。”  
“不，那很好。我......我也爱你。”  
Keenseer在通风口上看着他们接吻。人类有时候真的很可爱。


End file.
